1. Field
The present invention relates to an electronic device and a method for transmitting data, more particularly, to an electronic device capable of transmitting data required to transmit and a method for transmitting the data using the electronic device.
2. Background
Electronic devices including broadcasting receivers, personal computers, notebooks, mobile phones and the like may be configured to perform a variety of functions. Such a variety of functions may be a broadcasting receiving function, data/audio communication function, a motion picture taking function by using cameras, an audio storing function, a music file playing function via a speaker system, an image or video displaying function and the like. Some terminals may further have an additional game implementing function.
In addition, such an electronic device has been under development to be slim for portable convenience and to have an input device such as a touch pad and a touch screen for operational convenience. A conventional electronic device performs corresponding operations, once the touch pad and the touch screen are touched. Those operations are corresponding to a user's selection on a display screen. Also, those operations may include paging, scrolling, panning, zooming and the like.
According to the touch pad, when a user's finger is moving along a surface of the touch pad, motion of an input pointer is corresponding to relative motion of the user's finger. In contrast, a touch screen is a kind of a display screen having a touch sensing transparent panel covering a screen. When using the touch screen, the user may select directly points GUI object on the display screen by a stylus or a finger, to select a corresponding GUI.